Truth or dare jasper style
by jasperlover89
Summary: Jasper and Bella Decide to play truth or dare with the family. They will get back at them for the other times there played. JasperXBella.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Jasper style.

Don't own Twilight. To bad thought would love to own Jasper.

JPOV

I decided that it would be fun to teach my family a lesson at truth or dare. Every time we play they try to get me and my love Bella. This time we where going to get them. Bella's new power is going to help so much seeing as she can now turn off others powers. She also has mine, Edwards and Alice's powers. We decided that we would turn off there powers and mess with there emotions.

We decided to get everyone involved including Carlisle, Esme and our children Samantha (Sam) and Jason.

"Everyone get down here now" yelled Bella.

"Why?" Asked Alice.

"Shouldn't you out of any of us know?" asked Emmett.

"I can't see anything" She complained.

"Ha ha the pixie can't see" Emmett laugh.

"I can't hear any thoughts either. Bella are you doing this?" Edward asked.

"Yes to make the game fare" my love stated.

"What game, what game?" Emmett asked jumping like a 5 year old.

"Truth or dare" I said.

Carlisle and Esme just gave Bella and me a look because they know that there is always a fight some time through the game, Emmett Always has something to do with it.

"Bella who should so first?" I asked.

"Um Sam should go first."

"Truth or Dare Alice?" Sam asked

I manipulated Alice's feeling to make her wont to go dare.

"Dare" She said confidently.

"I dare you to go to Mike's house and give him a lap dance."

At this every one started to laugh excepted Alice. She look and felt horrified.

"How can you make me do that?" Alice asked

"Easley, it's for taking me and mum on so many shopping trips" Sam said.

So we all got in the cars and went to mikes house.

Emmett went and hid where it could get it on tape so we can laugh at it later.

Alice had on the shortest mini skirt on that I have ever seen, and a top that only coved her breasts and not much of them.

Alice knocked on the front door and Mike opened it and his jaw almost hit the ground.

"Can I come in I have a surprise for you Mike one that you will love."

"Sssshore you can come in. My parents aren't home by the way."

"Good, I wouldn't won't them to see this."

When Alice went inside Edward was growling.

The feelings that I was getting from Mike made me wont to jump Bella Wright there with the family watching. When I looked at Bella I could see that she wonted to do the same thing.

All of a sudden Edward was running into the house to get Alice out.

When they came out the look on Alice's face was price less.

We all went back to the house then.

It was Alice's turn to ask someone.

"True or dare………….."


	2. Chapter 2

"True or dare Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to not have sex or touch Emmett in any way for 2 weeks."

"**What**!!!!" Rose and Emmett yelled.

"Its that or anyone that chickens out of there dare or truth, or doesn't do there dare for the amount of time stated has to die there hair any colour that I wont." My love said.

"Fine" everyone said.

To make it hard I started to send waves of lust to Rose and Emmett. I could see that Rose was trying really hard not to touch Emmett. Emmett was touching Rose through.

After 3 minutes and 7 seconds Rose gave in and went running at vamp speed up the stairs with Emmett.

30 minutes later they came back down.

"Well Bella gets to die your hair now Rose." I said.

"What colour Bella?" Rose asked.

"Rainbow coloured."

Everyone started to laugh at the mental images that they where getting then.

Bella took Rose upstairs to die here hair.

20 minutes later they came back down and Rose had bright blue, green, orange, red and pink hair. The look she had was murder for who ever was next.

"True or dare Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Dare Im not a coward." He stated.

"Ok, then you have to streak down the main street after we get everyone out to watch. At a human walking pace."

"Not nice Rose. Couldn't you be nice to your husband?"

"No you made me have bright hair."

"Fine let's go."

It was Sam and Jason's job to get everyone out of the shops onto the street to watch Emmett. There were about 60 people on the side of the road to watch him.

As soon as Emmett started to walk down the street I call forks police department to tell them that there is a striker in the main road.

5 minutes later Emmett was being arrested. Charlie called Carlisle to get him to come down to the station.

_Will Emmett get out of jail? How will he pick if he dose? Find out soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and I got to the police station the same time Carlisle got there. We talked him into leaving Emmett in jail for 3 hours.

Carlisle went in and talk to Charlie. Charlie agreed.

Carlisle went back 3 hours later and got Emmett out.

When Emmett got home he was pissed off.

"Why did you leave me in there for? Carlisle told me it was your and Bella's idea."

"We thought that it would be fun." Bella answered.

"Maybe for you."

"Emmett pick someone." Alice said.

"Ok. Ok. Truth or dare………Edward?"

"Bring on the dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jessica."

"What no way."

"Then get your hair died. Bright blue, I think." Bella said.

"Blue hair please."

"Ok then."

Bella and Edward went upstairs for 30 minutes. When they came back down we all laughed so hard at Edwards's hair.

"Truth or dare……." Edward started.


	4. Chapter 4

"Truth or dare…………………………….Carlisle?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked any one other than Esme?"

"Umm……"

"Carlisle answer the question." Esme said.

"Yes the answer is yes. It was in the early 1800's. You happy now Edward?"

"Yep very happy."

"Truth or dare jasper?" Carlisle asked me.

The emotions that where coming off of him where hatred. I changed them so that he wound take it easy on me, and give me something fun to do.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Bella for 10 minutes but, you can not do any more than that. No hands under clothing either."

"This should be fun."

I grabbed Bella from next tome and her so she was straddling my lap. I started to kiss Bella.

"Ew." The kids said.

I stopped kissing Bella for a minute to tell the kids something.

"How do you two think you came to be here?"

"Dad we didn't need to know that." Sam said.

I went back to kissing Bella. She ran her tongue across my lip asking for entry. I give her entry straight away. I decided to try out Carlisles restrictions. I moved my hands down Bella's back and squeezed her butt. She moaned into my mouth.

I then started to move my hands up Bella's sides slowly. I moved my hands to her front and cupped her perfect breasts.

"Jasper. Hands. Move them from her now." Carlisle said.

I took my hands off of Bella.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yer it was." Bella said.

"Ok. Truth or dare……….." I started.


	5. Chapter 5

"Truth or dare Jason?" I asked.

"Truth."

"What have you done with your girlfriend?"

"Dad I would rather not tell you that."

"This has to be juicy." Alice said.

I started to change Jason's emotions so he wanted to barge about what he had done.

"Ok I'll tell you. I've gone all the way with her. I didn't even won't to bite her either."

"Please tell me you used protection. You and Sam can have kids for the next 20 years probably." Carlisle said.

"I was safe." Jason said. "Truth or dare Esme?"

"Dare Jason."

"I dare you to eat a box of breakfast cereal with a carton of milk."

"You evil, evil child. Get the food and a bowl."

Jason went into the kitchen and got everything that was needed and gave it to Esme. Esme quickly at the food.

She then went outside and chucked it up.

"truth or dare……….."


	6. Chapter 6

"Truth or dare Bella?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give jasper a head job for 5 minutes in the closet so the kids don't see."

When Esme said this my eyes went wide. So did Bella's.

"You can not do anything else. No kissing, jasper no touching Bella and no sex." Esme continued.

"Ok, this will be fun." I said.

"You would jasper you get a good thing out of this dog." Emmett said.

Bella and I went over to the hall closet. We went inside.

"5 minutes starts now." Esme said.

Bella undid the butter on my jeans. Then she slowly pulled the zipper down. She then pulled down my paints and boxes in one move.

She then grabbed dick. She then took it in her mouth. I came 3 times in those 5 minutes.

"I never won't to here something like that again." Jason said.

"Me either." Sam said.

"Bella you have to ask Sam." Edward said.

"Ok. Sam truth or dare."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like. As more than a friend?"

"You guys will no like this."

"Why not?" Emmett asked before I could.

"Jacob Black imprinted on me."

"He what! I'm going to kill that dog"

"Dad don't. I love him. Nothing you do can change that. If you try to kill him I'll run away with him."

"Fine I won't do anything."

"I wont to know something." Alice said. "How did you and Bella get good dares and everyone else got crap?"

"I can answer that" Bella said. "We used our powers on you. To pay you guys back for all the crap you have pulled."

Bella and I ran off before anyone could do anything.


End file.
